victoriasongqianfandomcom-20200216-history
I AM.
I AM. (or I AM. - SM Town Live World Tour in Madison Square Garden) is a biographical film on 32 SM Town K-pop artists on their journey to become the first Asian singers to stage their milestone SMTown Live '10 World Tour concert at Madison Square Garden in New York. The film was originally schedule for release in South Korea on 10 May 2012, but was postponed to 21 June 2012, due to audio issues. Summary Starring 32 artists from SM Town. The movie reflect the past, present and future of each artist with behind-the-scenes footage that follows the stars as they undergo rehearsals, revealing their day-to-day lives and also features interview, video diaries and never-seen-before archive files. Cast * Kangta * BoA * TVXQ: U-Know Yunho, Max Changmin * Super Junior: Leeteuk, Yesung, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, and Kyuhyun. * Girls' Generation: Taeyeon, Jessica, Sunny, Tiffany, Hyoyeon, Yuri, Sooyoung, Yoona and Seohyun * Shinee: Onew, Jonghyun, Key, Minho, and Taemin * f(x): Victoria, Amber, Luna, Sulli and Krystal Music On April 24, 2012 SM Town released the film's theme song "Dear My Family", along with its music video. It is a remake of the song of the same name from Yoo Young-jin’s 2001 third album and 2002 Winter Vacation in SMTown.com – My Angel My Light performed by Kangta, Moon Hee-joon, S.E.S., Shinhwa, Fly to the Sky and BoA. The 2012 version is performed by BoA, Kangta, TVXQ, Yesung of Super Junior, Taeyeon of Girls' Generation, Jonghyun of Shinee, Luna of f(x) and Baekhyun, D.O, Luhan & Chen of EXO.I AM. (Original Film Soundtrack) - Single on iTunes 2012-04-24. Retrieved 2012-04-24 Showcase On April 30, 2012 the cast attended a showcase for the movie, held at the CJ CGV cinema in Yeongdeungpo-gu, Seoul. It was also streamed live in in Korean, English, Japanese and Chinese; as well as to both online and mobile web platforms. Attendees: * KangTa * TVXQ * Super Junior (except Leeteuk and Siwon) * Girls' Generation (except Yuri and Yoona) * SHINee * f(x) (except Victoria) International releases *United States: July 13-19, 2012 at CGV CINEMAS in LA *Indonesia: May 18-20, 2012 at the Blitz Megaplex theater in Jakarta. SMTOWN "I AM." movie to be shown in Indonesia from May 18-20th! dkpopnews Retrieved April 21, 2012 *Hong Kong: May 18-30, 2012I AM: SMTOWN LIVE WORLD TOUR IN NEW YORK MCL Cinema Retrieved May 17, 2012 *Singapore: May 25, 2012 *Taiwan: May 25, 2012I AM.-SM家族青春傳記電影 avex taiwan inc. Retrieved May 1, 2012 *Japan: June 2, 2012SMTOWN 映画上映決定！！ smtown.jp Retrieved April 26, 2012 I AM. movie Japan site Retrieved April 27, 2012 I AM. movie jp official Japan facebook Retrieved April 27, 2012 *Thailand: July 7-8, 2012 (Only in Paragon Cineplex at Siam Paragon, Bangkok) *Vietnam: June 22, 2012 I AM.(Digital) - Rap phim MegaStar| Mua Ve, xem Trailer va Lich chieu Retrieved June 4, 2012 DVD releases *Japan: October 3, 2012 SMTOWN "I AM." http://iam-movie.jp/ Retrieved September 07, 2012 *United States: November 6, 2012 SMTOWN "I AM." http://www.yesasia.com/us/i-am-smtown-4pc-sub-dol-us-version Retrieved September 07, 2012 *Taiwan: October 19, 2012 *Hong Kong: September 25, 2012 *Korea: September 27, 2012 *Thailand: December 6, 2012 References External links * Official Movie Site (Korean) * Official Movie Site * Taiwan Official Movie Site (Chinese) * I AM: SMTOWN Live in Madison Square Garden 2011 On iTunes * I AM: SM Town Live In Madison Square Garden Movie On iTunes